Conviviendo, Superviviendo
by Blicia
Summary: Duncan y Courtney empiezan a vivir juntos basándose en la regla básica del respeto mutuo y la tolerancia. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil la vida de pareja. OneShot.


**CONVIVIENDO, SUPERVIVIENDO**

**Disclaimer: TOTAL DRAMA no me pertenece… ¿Creen que si me perteneciera habría escrito un fic sobre la pareja que más odio mientras podría estar ganando dinero con mi merchandising?**

**Advertencias: Ninguna, creo… Nop! Ninguna. Te especificaría el pov, pero apuesto a que puedes darte cuenta sin que te lo diga, vamos, tú puedes.**

* * *

Estoy cansado. La casa luce fantástica, mucho mejor que mi antiguo departamento. Llevo todo el día arreglando. Moviendo. Caja por caja. Y cada mueble. Son pocos, pero son pesados. No puedo creerlo. A mí, estando sólo, me hubiera llevado meses limpiar y arreglarlo todo. El asunto es que con Courtney, las cosas son distintas. "Mueve esto para allá", me dice. "Esta chueco el cuadro, muévelo", me ordena. "¿Y qué esperas para abrir esa caja?", me pregunta. ¡Sip! Y al final, todo está en su lugar, todo cuadro está formando un ángulo recto con el techo. Todo está limpio. Ningún lugar bajo los muebles tiene una maldita telaraña. Está todo. Todo está bien. Y yo estoy molido. Al final del día, habiendo comido sólo una hamburguesa que para colmo mío era de soya, la laptop está conectada. No soy gran fanático del internet, en serio. Escucho música. Descargo música. Si pudiera ver porno lo haría, pero están bloqueadas las páginas de ese tipo con una contraseña que sólo mi novia sabe. No me quejo. De vez en cuando pasan películas por cable. No tengo facebook, ninguna red social. Un poco de youtube, a lo mucho. Pero nada más. Sin embargo, un rato de distracción no me vendría nada mal. Pero es tarde, las teclas suenan, el puto sonidito del Messenger empieza a amenazar mis oídos peor que el reggaetón.

-¿Court, compramos algo? La heladera está vacía.

Me mira como retándome y yo no digo nada. Vuelve a lo suyo.

-En diez minutos.

Espero los diez minutos mientras me doy un baño y me visto.

-¿Vamos?

Sonríe. Y yo estoy cansado, pero sonrío, y lo hago naturalmente. Ella conduce. Supongo que notó como estoy muriéndome de hambre y de cansancio. Ella es muy linda. Y considerada.

Supermercado. Yo llevo el carrito. Ella se mueve de un lado a otro, llenándolo de víveres y productos bajos en grasa. Meto disimuladamente un paquete de helado. No lo nota. Agarro un par de cervezas. Y lo nota.

-¿Vino?

-No.

-¿Whisky?

-Menos.

-¿Qué tienes en contra del…?

-¡No! –responde, sin prestar atención a mi pregunta.

Lo peor es que cada vez que me niega algo no hago mucho. Si es algo como el alcohol, del cual puedo prescindir, no me molesta. O como la laptop. Sí, me mortifica un rato, pero sólo eso. Luego ella sonríe y me da un beso. Y es como si todo estuviera arreglado.

Comprado todo, regresamos. Ella conduce. Y cuando llegamos, comemos. Hablamos un poco. Nos gusta como ha quedado la casa. Y es algo un poco raro. Por fin estamos viviendo juntos. A veces ella se quedaba en mi casa, pero nunca a dormir. Y lo que me ha costado que acepte. Pero desde hoy viviríamos aquí y estoy feliz. No es una casa muy grande. Hay una habitación en la que hemos puesto _nuestra_ cama. La otra habitación planea ser un estudio para ella.

Luego, friego los platos. La laptop vuelve a cargarse. Y el Messenger vuelve a sonar.

-¿Puedes apagarle, por favor? No soporto el sonido.

No me mira. Obedece, suspirando, negando con la cabeza. Es tarde. Me siento en el sillón, la observo un rato.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No vamos a dormir? –le pregunto.

Mira su reloj. Se hace tarde, ¿verdad? Me mira. Vuelve a su internet, unos quince minutos, y vuelve a mirarme. Apaga la laptop y piensa.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dormiremos juntos?

-Bueno, tenemos una cama grande, donde los dos podemos descansar… Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

"No sexo hasta el matrimonio". Qué asco. "¡Bueno, pues casémonos!", le contesté. No me dijo nada, creo que pensó que no lo decía en serio. Creo que se molestó. Pero yo hablaba en serio. Fue rápido, sí, lo dije sin pensarlo. Pero… lo haría, lo haría. Pero… siempre hay una excusa.

Sonrió.

No lo entiendo. No entiendo. Aceptó mudarse conmigo. ¿No pensó en eso de que tendríamos una sola habitación? Pues lo pensó. Ella es inteligente. Tarde o temprano llega la hora de dormir. Conclusión única y tajante: No se resiste a pasar una noche conmigo.

Fue al baño. Regresó del baño. En pijamas. No se quiere desvestir frente a mí. Yo no tenía problema en quitarme los pantalones delante de ella, por favor, somos pareja, que tiene de malo. Me miró enojada.

-¿No podías irte a cambiar a otro lugar?

-No –me río.

Estoy cansado. Sí, es verdad que dormir con Courtney me resulta excitante, pero aún así estoy muy cansado para eso.

-Buenas noches.

-¿No hay un beso de despedida? –reclamo.

-No.

No le hago caso. La beso. Sé que cuando es así, ella no se molesta. Pongo mi mano sobre su cintura, acariciando, ella detiene el beso y me da una cachetada. Suave. Suave. Me ha pegado bofetones más fuertes. Ésta vez, no, sólo un golpecito. Ella es muy linda. Y considerada.

Duermo cual oso hibernando. Mi novia me despierta con otra cachetada. Ésta vez fue fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto, con los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido, con la mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Sabía que no debía haber dormido contigo, pervertido.

-Pe… Pero… ¡Soy tu novio!

-Habíamos hablado de esto.

-¿Puedes explicarme que hice de malo? ¡Estaba demasiado cansado como para si quiera soñar algo pervertido!

-¡Estabas encima de mí!

-¿Qué? O… Oye… ¡Te estaba abrazando!

No la entiendo. Se quejaba de que soy poco expresivo. Ahora la abrazo. Se ha enojado conmigo. He limpiado el cuarto. Y ella se ha refugiado en su laptop. ¿Qué tiene ese hijo de puta aparato que no tenga yo?

-Ya discutimos eso, Courtney, ¡Qué no quiero tener sexo contigo!

-Ah, ahora resulta que tus necesidades sexuales se ven disminuidas así de repente. Me suena a infidelidad.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, confundido- Okey, cambio de planes, te he mentido: Quiero tener sexo contigo.

-Luego no me preguntes porqué no quiero dormir junto a ti.

-¿Qué?

Me mira durante un corto rato y vuelve a su computadora.

Me canso. Y voy a la habitación, apago las luces. En un rato, empiezo a pensar en todo lo que pudo pasar la noche anterior. No puedo evitar sudar y respirar fuerte.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –me pregunta mi novia, asqueada, al encontrarme con la mano dentro del pantalón.

Debería suicidarme un día de estos. A lo mejor es necrófila.

* * *

**No me pude resistir… Y contribuí a la gran masa de fics DxC… Hoy no podré dormir… **

**...Ahí se ven!**


End file.
